Just Dance 4
'''Just Dance 4 '''is the fourth game in the main series of Just Dance. It was released for the Wii, Xbox 360, and Playstation 3 on October 2, 2012 for Europe (in both regular edition and "Special Edition") and October 9, 2012 for North America. It was later released for the Wii U on November 2012. Modes Just Sweat Just Sweat returns with a brand new concept. There are 5 Sweat programs; each with timed incriments. The player would start with a Warmup, then into a dance in the game, then into either an Intense or Cool routine depending on where the dot landed in the end. The process would repeat until a Cool Down routine occurred where the player would stretch to finish the session. At the end, the progress would be shown on a graph showing how hard he or she worked out. Puppet Master The Puppet Master mode is an exclusive mode for the Wii U version. One player controls what dance moves comes next on the song by picking on the Wii U gamepad. The player could even makes the other people "Strike a Pose" when that option pops up and award points if the player wanted to. Songs © = Song obtained through Cheetos Promotion (WU) = Wii U Exclusive (NTSC) = NTSC Exclusive (PAL) = PAL Exclusive (DLC) = Downloadblae Content : (DLCPAL) = DLC for PAL region only : (DLCWii) = DLC for Wii version only Umbrella is not included in the PAL region for the Wii if it's the regular edition Alternates A lot of the songs in the game have another alternate dance. Most of them are locked and have to be unlocked through the Wheel of Gifts. Alternate Dances The Hold My Hand version of Everybody Needs Somebody to Love is not in the Xbox 360 version, while the Line Dance of Jailhouse Rock is not included in the Wii version. Just like the Classic dance, Umbrella's With an Umbrella dance is included in the NTSC version, but is only included in the PAL version if the person bought the Special Edition of the game Battles The battle Rock N' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) vs Livin' La Vida Loca is already unlocked in the beginning in the Wii U version Mashups The mashups for Beauty and a Beat and Good Feeling are unlocked through the Wheel of Gifts in the Wii, Uplay in the Xbox 360 and Playstation, and either in the Wii U Puppet Masters The Puppet Master for Call Me Maybe is already unlocked in the beginning Downloadable Content (DLC) Just Dance 4 also had additional content for the player to dance to. Exact dates of these dances varied by console and/or region. Trivia *This is the first game to be released first in the PAL region (Europe and Australia) before the NTSC region. The Wii U version (which was a launch title for the system) was however released first in the NTSC region, as the Wii U was coming first in the United States and Canada, both members of the NTSC. *This is the second game in which the tracklist does not include a song by Katy Perry, the first being Just Dance 2. There is however a Katy Perry song available as DLC for the game. *The Special Edition is only available for the Wii in the PAL region. *This is the first game in the series where effort raings weren't included. *Despite Want U Back appearing in the Wii U version of the game, it is still available as DLC in said version. Category:Videogames in the series